1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention is directed to an educational doll and more specifically to an educational doll having a removable set of simulated, stuffed body organs.
2. Prior Art:
It is well known in the art to construct dolls with one or more life-like characteristics for entertainment and/or instructional purposes. Dolls are presently available which are capable of talking, burping, wetting, crying, sleeping, walking and various other functions.
Skeletons, both real and artificial, have long been used as educational aids and life-size dummies have been constructed for various research purposes such as automobile crash tests and the like.